Amo que me odies
by AzaelF4
Summary: Los muggles suelen decir que cuando alguien te molesta mucho en la escuela es porque le gustas. Draco Malfoy disfruta de sobremanera el molestar a Hermione Granger. ¿tendrá esto que ver con ese famoso dicho muggle? ¿Es posible que un Malfoy se enamorara de una sangre sucia? Y si así fuera ¿Qué diría Hermione? ¿Seria capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de Malfoy?
1. Primer Encuentro

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ _Este_ _es el primer fanfic largo que me animo a escribir, y es un Dramione ya que soy fan de esta parejita :3_

 _Espero que les guste! :D_

 _Por el momento la historia estará narrada desde el punto de vista de Draco, pero conforme avance la historia esto podría cambiar, de ser así, obviamente se los notificare al principio de cada capítulo._

 _No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas las sugerencias son bien recibidas :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **1\. PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

La primera vez que la vi fue en el expreso de Hogwarts, ya tenía la túnica del colegio puesta y estaba sola en un compartimiento, leyendo.

Eso llamo mi atención. No muchas niñas de 11 años disfrutan leer.

En ese momento supe que aquella niña de cabello enmarañado podría caerme bien.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? El tren está lleno.- Dije con el tono cortés que me enseñó a usar mi madre con las niñas.

-Claro.- Respondió monótonamente y sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.

Aquello no me agrado, no estaba acostumbrado a que me ignoraran de aquella manera.

Suelo causar revuelo a donde quiera que vaya, en especial entre las niñas, ya que, para tener

11 años, soy muy bien parecido.

Me senté frente a ella, haciendo un poco más de ruido de lo normal a ver si de esta manera llamaba su atención.

No funciono.

No suelo ser muy paciente y comenzaba a exasperarme.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarme de esa forma? ¿A caso no sabía quién soy?

¡Pero claro que debe saberlo! Cualquier mago o bruja de Inglaterra sabe quién soy.

A menos... A menos que sea hija de muggles, una sangre sucia.

La observe más detenidamente. ¿Podría ser?

Estaba leyendo la historia de Hogwarts, eso era un poco raro, casi nadie lee ese libro, ya que todo mago crece escuchando esa historia.

Decidí dejar de darle tantas vueltas y presentarme formalmente.

Fue entonces que caí en cuanta de que la niña no había levantado la vista ni una sola vez.

¡Eso es! No me ha visto y por eso no me ha reconocido.

Ignore el sentimiento de molestia al saberme ignorado y me presente adecuadamente.

-Hola, soy Draco Malfoy.- Funciono, levanto la mirada y me observo detenidamente, parecía estar evaluándome, eso me molesto.

¿Quién demonios se creía esa niña para mirarme así? Parecía juzgarme con la mirada y eso hacía que me molestara aún más.

Estaba a punto de decir algo en el típico tono despectivo de los Malfoy cuando una mirada de reconocimiento cruzo por sus ojos.

-¿Malfoy?- Pregunto, levantando las cejas. Yo asentí cuadrando los hombros.- Soy Hermione Granger.

Extendí mi mano y ella la tomo por un par de segundos. Cuando me soltó, sentí en la mano un extraño cosquilleo, simplemente lo ignore.

Cuando volví a fijarme en ella. Ya había vuelto a su lectura. Aproveche ese tiempo para buscar entre mis recuerdos.

Granger... Creo haber escuchado alguna vez a mi padre mencionar a una familia de magos llamada Granger.

¡Genial! Eso significa que no es hija de muggles.

Interrumpí su lectura de nuevo, no iba a permitir que me sugiera ignorando de esa manera.

-La historia de Hogwarts ¿eh?

-Aja...- Respondió sin despegar la vista del libro.

Volví a exasperarme.

-Yo me la sé de memoria, mi padre me la contó cuando era pequeño.- dije cuadrando nuevamente los hombros.

Esta vez bajo el libro y me miro detenidamente.

-Yo también ya me la sé de memoria.- Dijo con un tono entre presumido y orgulloso y con algo que parecía ser una sonrisa. ¡Pero claro que se la sabía! Todo niño se sabe esa historia.

Eso me hizo reafirmar que no era una sangre sucia.

-Pero aun así me gusta volver a leerla.- Continuo ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, es una historia interesante, pero. ¿No te aburres después de haberla escuchado toda tu vida?

Me miro un poco extrañada y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Yo no...- Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por un niño regordete que abrió la puerta.

-¿No han visto un sapo?- Pregunto mientras se arrodillaba y buscaba bajo los asientos.- Su nombre es Trevor y si mi abuela se entera de que lo he perdido de nuevo...- Siguió balbuceando, casi metiendo todo el cuerpo bajo mi asiento.

-¡No!- Dije molesto mientras jalaba el cuello de su túnica para sacarlo de debajo de mi asiento.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, era ese inútil de Longbottom.

Mi padre siempre decía que sus padres eran unos inútiles que habían recibido lo que merecían y que seguro su patético hijo tendría el mismo final que ellos.

-No está aquí tu estúpido sapo.- Dije de mala forma mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

Estaba molesto con el tonto regordete. No solo por ser quien era, sino por haber interrumpido cuando recién había iniciado una plática con aquella niña.

-¡Largo!- Grite, empujándolo de nuevo.

Se escuchó el suave sonido de un libro que se cierra.

-Te ayudare a buscarlo.- Dijo Hermione. Me volví a mirarla, incrédulo y ella me regreso una mirada de reproche.

-Gra... Gracias.- Dijo Longbottom y le sonrió torpemente.

Hermione pasó junto a mí sin dirigirme ni una mirada y salió junto con el idiota cara de sapo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, le di una patada al asiento.

¡Estúpida niña greñuda! ¿Quién se cree para mirarme a mí, Draco Malfoy, de esa forma? ¿Cómo se atrevía, primero a ignorarme y después a mirarme con reproche?

¡Me las pagara! De verdad que me las pagara. ¡No sabe con quién se metió!

Ojala que se quede en Slytherin para poder hacerle la vida imposible en todo momento.

Con esa actitud tan engreída, seguro la mandaran a Slytherin. ¡Y entonces sufrirá!

Le di una última patada al asiento y salí en busca de Crabbe y Goyle.

Había escuchado que Harry Potter estaba en el tren y sería bueno hacerle una visita.

Necesitaba distraerme para dejar de pensar en aquella niña tonta.

Pero no tuve tanta suerte, porque la encontré cuando salí del compartimiento de ese estúpido Potter, quien se había atrevido a rechazar mi amistad, y el pobretón de Weasley, quien había hecho que su rata atacara al idiota de Goyle.

La vi acercarse y decidí caminar un poco más lento, quizá venía a disculparse por su actitud.

Pero eso no sucedió. Ella simplemente siguió de largo y entro al compartimiento del que yo había salido.

¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¿Ahora era amiga de esos dos?

-¡Oh! ¡Cierra la boca!- Le dije furioso a Goyle quien seguía lloriqueando y sobando su dedo, y me

Fui a cualquier otro lugar lo suficientemente lejos de Granger.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _Gracias por leer! :3_

 _Cualquier queja o sugerencia por favor no duden en comentarla, tomare todos sus comentarios en cuenta: 3_

 _Pido disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado corregir ^^_


	2. Gryffindor

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ _Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo! :3_

 _Está un poco corto pero espero que igual sea de su agrado :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **2.- GRYFFINDOR**

 _Presumida._ Pensé cuando escuche a Granger susurrar, "Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en La historia de Hogwarts."

Era una tonta presumida, refunfuñe mientras la profesora McGonagall colocaba el sucio sombrero seleccionador en el taburete.

Me dedique a pensar en alguna forma de fastidiarla, ignorando la estúpida canción del sombrero así que sobresalte un poco cuando todo el comedor estalló en aplausos, lo que significaba que el sombrero había terminado de cantar y daría comienzo la selección.

Mire a mi alrededor, no parecía haber nadie digno de Slytherin cerca de mí, ni siquiera los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. A lo lejos pude ver a Pancy con Theo y Blaise. Ellos seguro estarán en Slytherin.

-¡Abbott, Hanna!-El grito de McGonagall me saco de mis pensamientos. Daba inicio la selección.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- Anuncio el sombrero. Patético.

-¡Bones, Susan!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡RAVENCLAW!- Puse los ojos en blanco, comenzaba a aburrirme.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Alce la vista a tiempo para ver como una niña pecosa, de cabello chino y rojizo corría hacia la mesa de los leones.

Bulstrode fue la primera Slytherin. La había visto algunas veces cuando su padre visitaba al mío, pero nunca había hablado con ella.

Un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor después, escuche el nombre que me interesaba. Ya tenía una par de bromas para ella cuando estuviéramos en la sala común.

-¡Granger, Hermione!

La greñuda casi corrió hasta el taburete y después de casi cinco minutos, el sombrero grito.

-¡GRYFFINDOR -

¡Imposible! Esa niña tiene todo el porte de una serpiente, salvo tal vez el cabello. Nunca creí que la mandarían a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw tal vez por ese aire de presumida que se carga, pero no a Gryffindor.

¡Maldición! Ahora será más complicado meterme con ella... Aunque pensándolo bien, no podía quejarme, al ser una leona se convertía en mi enemiga natural y eso me daba más razones para meterme con ella

Sonreí para mis adentros, esto de verdad sería divertido.

Me adelante cuando escuche mi nombre. Esto era una pérdida de tiempo, me tarde más en llegar al taburete que en lo que el sombrero grito.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Me dirigí con la frente en alto hacia la mesa, me coloque entre Crabbe y Goyle y deje de prestar atención a la selección.

Gracias a esto, logre ver a Granger platicando muy alegremente con otro tonto Gryffindor.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa niña a ignorarme a mí y sonreírle a aquel idiota?

Sentí un extraño nudo en el estómago y me enfurruñe en mi asiento. Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de mirar con odio a Potter cuando lo mandaron a Gryffindor.

Ya encontraría la manera de que todos esos estúpidos leones me las pagaran.

-¡Hey, Draco!- Blaise me dio una palmada en el hombro y se sentó entre Goyle y yo.- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

-Por nada.- Dije enfurruñado.

-Oook...- Conocía a Blaise casi desde que nacimos y él sabía que era mejor no molestarme cuando estaba de mal humor.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — Comenzó a decir Dumbledore —. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Puse los ojos en blanco tras escuchar las palabras del director. Ya me había dicho mi padre que ese hombre estaba chiflado.

Mi humor mejoro un poco cuando el banquete apareció. ¡Moría de hambre!

Me olvide por un momento del pobretón de Weasley, el tonto de Potter y la greñuda de Granger y me dedique a platicar con Blaise y Theo, ya que Crabbe y Goyle eran demasiado estúpidos para tener una charla decente.

En un momento de la cena, el Barón Sangriento se situó junto a mí, lo que era bastante desagradable. Me gire para gritarle que se largara, cuando vi una imagen que me desagrado aún más; Granger y el mayor de los Weasley estaban platicando muy alegremente.

¿De qué diablos estarían hablando para que ella estuviera tan entusiasmada?

Pancy me paso un pastel de manzana y yo lo mordí imaginando que era el cuello de ese tonto pelirrojo.

Comí un par de pastelillos más y me guarde un montón de golosinas en los bolsillos antes de que desaparecieran los postres.

Mientras el director daba algunos anuncios yo estaba más concentrado en no quedarme dormido, por lo que apenas logre captar algo relacionado con el bosque prohibido, el tercer piso, Filch y el Quidditch. Nada de eso me interesaba, así que realmente no me perdí de nada.

Suspire resignado cuando Dumbledore agito su varita haciendo aparecer unas letras doradas, y cante el himno de Hogwarts en tono aburrido.

Tuvimos que esperar a que los gemelos Weasley terminaran de cantar lo que más parecía una marcha fúnebre que el himno del colegio.

Estúpidos Weasley, cada vez parecían más lamentables y detestables.

Una vez terminado, nos dirigimos a las mazmorras, estaba realmente cansado, así que me dirigí directo a la habitación, ignorando la invitación de Theo a una partida de ajedrez mágico, y me metí en la cama.

Me quede dormido con la imagen de una rebelde melena dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** _Gracias por leer :3_


	3. Enemigo Declarado

_Hola!_

 _Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, es que he estado muy ocupada y tuve un super bloque mental (que no logre vencer del todo u.u) y estaba frustradisima buscando la forma de resumir este capitulo y que ya terminara el primer año para que no se les hiciera tediosa la historia leyendo todo lo que ya leyeron en Harry Potter._

 _Y bueno... este cap no es muy de mi agrado, quedo muy cortito, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer y espero de todo corazón no decepcionarlos :'3_

 _Otra cosita! Como ya habrán notado soy malisima con eso de ponerle nombre a los capítulos, así que si no mejoro en eso, es probable que a partir de ahora los encuentren como "Capitulo 4, Capitulo 5, etc"_

 _Ahora sí! A leer! :3_

 **3\. ENEMIGO DECLARADO**

Los siguientes días los pase observando a Granger en busca de una forma eficaz de molestarla.  
Una parte de mi sabía que le estaba dando mucha importancia a aquella niña, pero no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, su indiferencia y la forma crítica en que me mira me molestaban de sobre manera.

No pude evitar notar que estaba casi siempre sola, durante las comidas se sentaba cerca Lavender Brown y una de las Hermanas Patil, pero no conversaba con ellas ya que siempre tenía la cabeza metida en un libro.  
En los pasillos también la veía caminar junto a ellas, pero al poner más atención puede notar que en realidad iba un par de pasos más atrás.  
Y al finalizar las clases siempre se dirigía sola a la biblioteca y ahí se quedaba hasta la hora de la cena.  
Parecía que no tenía amigos, pensar en eso provoco una punzada en mi pecho que, si no supiera que es imposible, pensaría que era lastima.  
Poco después me entere, gracias a Pancy, que nadie en su sala común la soportaba, al parecer era una mandona e insufrible sabelotodo.

La única clase que compartíamos con Gryffindor era pociones y claro que disfrute viendo como Snape les bajaba puntos a diestra y siniestra.  
También pude notar que en efecto, Granger era una sabelotodo, no solo era la primera en alzar la mano ante cualquier pregunta que hiciera Snape, sino que sus pociones eran casi tan perfectas como las mías.

Después de la primera semana de clases tome por costumbre ir a la biblioteca después de las clases y permanecer ahí hasta la cena. Era un lugar tranquilo, podía estar lejos de la ensimosa de Pansy y librarme de las tontas discusiones de Crabbe y Goyle podía hacer mis deberes sin ser molestado, y por supuesto no tenía nada que ver con que dicha castaña tenía la misma rutina.

Granger siempre se sentaba sola en la mesa más alejada de la entrada, llenaba la mesa con un montón de pilas de libros a modo de que lo único que se distinguía de ella era su alborotada cabellera, claro ésta que yo no perdí la oportunidad de recordare de vez en cuando lo patética que se veía con la cabeza siempre metida en un libro a lo que ella siempre respondía con un "lárgate Malfoy" y eso era suficiente para mí... por ahora.

ºººººººººººººººº

Estos últimos días estaba de un pésimo humor, nada había salido como quería. No solo la profesora Hooch me había humillado frente a toda la clase corrigiendo mi forma de agarrar la escoba, sino que resulto que Potter volaba mejor que yo y por si fuera poco, no sé cómo se las arregló para no ser expulsado cuando McGonagall lo encontró en el aire.

Después de eso hice un plan para que Potter y la comadreja Weasley fueran encontrados a deshoras en el castillo y por fin los expulsaran, pero también de esa se habían salvado.

Y por si fuera poco, Granger había dejado de ir a la biblioteca.

El día de Hallowen llegue al comedor con cara de pocos amigos, estaba fastidiado de la tonta pelea que tuvieron Crabbe y Goyle por un calcetín, en la cual no sé cómo, termine envuelto.  
Después de casi una hora de verlos discutir y de que ambos intentaran ponerme de su lado, les arroje a cada uno un par de mis calcetines y salí de la sala común.

Cundo me senté junto a Theo Nott no pude evitar lanzar una mirada hacia la mesa de los leones y me sorprendí de no ver a Granger ahí. ¿En dónde estaría? ¿Acaso se entretuvo leyendo algún libro?

-¡A que no van a creer a quien encontré llorando en el baño!- Dijo Pansy sentándose frente a Theo. Nadie le hizo caso- ¿No quieren saber?

-Aunque no queramos, nos lo dirás.- Murmuro Theo con un suspiro de fastidio y yo reprimí una risita.

-Es nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, esa Gryffindor greñuda.- Tuve que usar toda mi concentración para no alzar la mirada cuando escuche su nombre.

-¿Y qué?- Pregunte con un tono indiferente, pero Pancy lo tomo como una invitación para que continuara con la historia, lo cual agradecí.

-Escuche decir a Parvati Patil que lleva toda la tarde llorando, tal parece que el menor de los Weasley la molesto o algo parecido ¿me pregunto qué le habrá hecho para hacerla llorar tanto?-

Intente no darle importancia a las palabras de Pansy, pero aun así no pude evitar fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla llorar?

En ese momento entro apresuradamente el profesor Quirrell.

-Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.-dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

El gran comedor entro en pánico y Dumbledore tuvo que gritar para poner orden, una vez que todo quedo en silencio, nos mandó a nuestras salas comunes.

Estaba a punto de llegar a las mazmorras cuando recordé que Granger estaba en el baño y que seguro no sabía nada del trol, así que, contrario a toda lógica, me eche a correr hacia el baño de las niñas. Estaba muy cerca de llegar cuando un extraño ruido me hizo detenerme, parecían gruñidos y de pronto un extraño olor entro por mis fosas. Al parecer el trol no estaba en las mazmorras.

Me escondí tras una estatua para evitar al enorme apestoso, y me quede paralizado cuando lo vi entrar al baño de las niñas, pero lo peor fue que dos segundos después Potter y Weasley saltaron sobre la puerta cerrándola con llave.  
Me quede helado. Ése par había encerrado a Hermione con el trol y lo peor es que se alejaban felicitándose uno al otro, como si hubieran hecho una gran hazaña.  
Estaba a punto de echarme a correr al baño antes de que ese par me viera, cuando un grito nos congelo a los tres.

Los Gryffindor reaccionaron antes que yo y entraron precipitadamente al baño, estuve a punto de correr tras ellos cuando un pensamiento me detuvo. ¿Qué explicación daría cuando me preguntaran por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué había ido a salvar a Hermione? No, definitivamente no.  
Pero de cualquier manera no tenía fuerza para irme, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, me escondí de nuevo tras la estatua y espere.

Dentro del baño se escuchaba un gran escándalo y estuve tentado varias veces a ir a ayudar. Hasta que por fin, después de lo que parecieron siglos, llego corriendo McGonagall con Snape y Quirrell detrás.  
Al ver llegar a los profesores me sentí más tranquilo pero aun así tenía que comprobar que Granger estuviera bien.  
Después de unos pocos minutos la vi salir del baño con paso rápido, parecía en shock, pero sin ningún daño visible, la seguí en silencio hasta que tomo el pasillo para dirigirse a su sala común y yo me dirigí a la mía, mucho más tranquilo.

Cuando llegue me encontré con un gran alboroto, parecía que habían seguido con las celebraciones de Hallowen, me sentía muy cansado como para celebrar algo, así que intente escabullirme a mi dormitorio, pero no funciono, al parecer Pansy me estaba esperando porque apenas cruce la puerta se lanzó hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo entre sollozos.- ¡Oh! Estaba tan preocupada, no te encontraba por ningún lado, creí que te había pasado algo.

-No seas tonta.- dije alejándola bruscamente de mi.- Eres muy dramática Pansy, ¿Qué podría pasarme?.- Le espete en tono molesto y sin esperar respuesta me fui a mi habitación, necesitaba recostarme.

En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada miles de preguntas me asaltaron, ¿Por qué me había preocupado tanto por Granger? ¿Por qué me arriesgue tanto al ir a buscarla? y ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto el saber que fueron Potter y Weasley los que la salvaron y no yo?  
Con estas y más preguntas me quede dormido,

A la mañana siguiente desperté aun en shock, aun no me explicaba porque había actuado de esa forma.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto mientras me duchaba, decidí que era mejor olvidar lo sucedido, fingir que nunca había pasado y que nunca me había interesado por el bienestar de Granger. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Salí con ese pensamiento de la sala común y me dirigí al gran comedor, cuando entre me enorgullecí de mi enorme auto control al resistirme a mirar hacia la mesa de los leones, el cual, por cierto, se fue al diablo en cuanto me senté en la mesa y lo que vi me provoco un nudo en el estómago, ahora Granger se sentaba entre Potter y Weasley y parecían charlar muy animadamente, perecían muy buenos amigos, al parecer eso de luchar juntos contra un enorme trol lo había unido.

En ese momento me arrepentí de no haber entrado a ese baño, pero deseche rápidamente ese pensamiento y me concentre en otro más importante, desde este momento esos tres eran mis enemigo y mi mayor satisfacción seria fastidiarlos.  
Y de esta forma pase el resto del año, siempre buscando como fastidiarlos. Pero pronto me di cuenta que Potter tenía una suerte de los dices y era casi imposible lograr que se metiera en problemas con los profesores, así que cambie mi estrategia y solo me dedique a meterme con ellos todo lo que podía, los molestaba y ofendía y de vez en cuando me divertía arruinando sus pociones.  
Y así, entre pelea y pelea, llego el verano.

.

.

.

 _Y así termina el tercer capitulo y el primer año en Hogwarts, espero que les haya gustado mucho :3_

 _Pido una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado corregir._

 _Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios :3_


	4. Sangre Sucia

_Hola!_

 _Bueno, no les daré todo el choro de siempre ¡A LEER!_

.

.

.

 **4\. SANGRE SUCIA**

Ese verano fue bastante normal, mi madre y yo viajamos por todo el mundo mientras mi padre trabajaba.

Mi madre se divertía yendo de compras a distintos lugares y a mí no me quedaba de otra más que acompañarla. Aunque no me podía quejar ya que siempre regresaba a casa con un montón de cosas nuevas.

La noche que volvimos de Grecia mi padre ya nos esperaba para la cena.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer año en Hogwarts?

\- Bien.- conteste sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- Escuche que Harry Potter está en tu curso.- lo mire de reojo al parecer había llegado donde quería.- Y dime, ¿ya lograste hacerte su amigo?

\- ¿Yo, amigo de Potter? ¡Ja! Si ese tonto cara rajada no podría distinguir la buena clase ni aunque le lanzara un cruccio.

Mi padre frunció los labios y supe que estaba decepcionado, así que en mi defensa dije:

\- En cuanto entro al tren se hizo amigo de ese pobretón Weasley.- Omití la parte en la que rechazo mi amistad.

\- ¿Weasley? ¿Otro Weasley ha entrado al colegio? En serio, no sé cómo el ministerio no hace nada con esa familia. Son demasiados y muy estúpidos, no puedo creer que sean sangre pura, cuando se la viven idolatrando a esos muggles.

Yo asentí como toda respuesta.

\- Pero bueno,- continuo mi padre.- eso no tendría que ser impedimento para que sea tu amigo ¿o dejaras que un Weasley te gane en eso?

Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba que mi padre hiciera eso, que me comparara y me hiciera sentir un inútil

\- No tengo intención de hacerme amigo de Potter.- Dije molesto, mi padre me fulmino con la mirada, pero antes de que dijera algo, continúe. – Es un perdedor y un estúpido que no sabe distinguir lo bueno, Dumbledore le da preferencia solo por ser Gryffindor, lo premian por romper las reglas, literalmente nos arrebataron la copa de las casas por unos puntos de última hora que el inepto director se sacó de la manga y por si fuera poco le dieron un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch. Dumbledore lo consiente y por eso se siente con el derecho de menospreciar a los demás, solo por ser el niño que vivió tiene a todos rodeándolo como moscas y yo no pienso ser uno más del montón.

Mi padre me observaba con una mirada entre sorprendida y disgustada, pero fue mi madre la que hablo.

\- Haces bien – dijo mientras cortaba su carne.- No tienes por qué ser su amigo solo porque los demás lo son, eres un Malfoy y un Malfoy no ruega por la amistad de nadie.- Esto último lo dijo mirando a mi padre de reojo, quien se cuadro de hombros.

\- Tu madre tiene razón.- parecía incomodo por la mirada que le había lanzado mi madre.- Así que… – Continuo, intentando cambiar de tema.- Dumbledore lo favorece ¿Eh? Es bueno saber eso.

\- Si – respondí ya más tranquilo.- a él y a todo su sequito.

Al mencionar al sequito de Potter fue imposible no pensar en cierta castaña, y sin pensarlo mucho pregunte:

\- Padre… ¿Conocemos a la familia Granger?

\- ¿Granger? Lo dudo mucho, Draco, la familia Granger desapareció hace varios años. El último Granger del que hubo registro fue Héctor Dagworth-Granger, pero jamás se supo que dejara descendientes o alguien que continuara con el apellido ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Es solo que hay una tonta sabelotodo en mi curso llamada Granger y yo sé que había escuchado ese apellido antes.

\- Debe ser una sangre sucia.- Dijo mi padre con cara de asco, y a mí el corazón se me fue a los pies.- ya no queda ningún Granger con sangre mágica.

No dije nada más y la cena termino sin que nadie más hablara.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, tenía muchos pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza y a la vez no podía pensar en nada.

Aquella niña era un sangre sucia… una hija de muggles… una impura…

Eso significa que a partir de ahora debo odiarla… espera… ¿no la odiaba ya?

La respuesta llego a mí antes de que pudiera detenerla.

No, no la odiaba.

Suspire, me di la vuelta en mi cama y me quede dormido deseando que no existiera todo eso de sangre limpia o sangre sucia.

0o0o0o0o

El resto del verano me la pase refunfuñando contra Potter, Dumbledore y todos los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y hasta algunos Slytherin

Había decidido que lo iba a odiar a todos por igual, fueran sangre sucia, mestizos o sangre pura.

Theo, Blaze y Pancy me visitaron varias veces durante las vacaciones, pero Pancy siempre terminaba en la sala de té con mi madre ya que no era capaz de seguir nuestro ritmo de juego y nosotros no la esperábamos.

Mi madre intentaba, sin éxito, que me interesara más en Pancy.

Pero mi respuesta siempre era la misma: yo tenía otra… otras cosas en que pensar…

Ya me había puesto de acuerdo con los chicos para ir juntos al callejón Diagon. Pero mi padre cambio esos planes cuando se ofreció a llevarme él.

Pero no fuimos directo al callejón Diagon.

\- Primero vamos a vender algunas cosas al viejo Borgin.- Dijo mi padre mientras nos dirigíamos al Callejón Knocktum.

Mi madre jamás me había dejado siquiera acercarme a ese callejón, así que eche una mirada de reojo a mi padre, el cual adivino mis pensamientos.

-Mantengamos esto en secreto a tu madre, a cambio tendrás una escoba nueva.

\- De acuerdo.

Entramos a la tienda y yo quedé impresionado con todo lo que había ahí.

\- No toques nada, Draco.- dijo mi padre y yo suspire con resignación.

En cuanto mi padre termino sus asuntos con Borgin, nos dirigimos al callejón Diagon, mi padre fue a comprar mi escoba nueva mientras yo me dirigí a ver que alboroto había en Flourish y Blotts.

Cuando entre logre ver a Lockhart y a Potter posando para las cámaras.

Harry Potter no podía dejar de causar revuelo a donde quiera que fuera.

Cuando me acerque un poco más pude ver un montón de cabelleras rojas, los que imagine era toda la manada Weasley y junto a ellos sobresalía una alborotada cabellera castaña, lo que provocó un extraño retortijón en mi estómago, así que para distraerme me dedique a molestar a Potter quien se había acercado.

-¿Te encanta, verdad, Potter?- Dije con desdén. – El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería deja de ser el protagonista.

-¡Déjalo en paz, él no lo ha buscado!- Dijo la que, imagine, era la menor de los Weasley.

\- ¡Vaya, Potter, Tienes novia!- Esto provoco que la niña se pusiera roja, pero no lo disfrute como habría querido, porque a lo lejos alcance a ver que Hermione se acercaba con Ronald Weasley.

Cuando la vi acercarse me dieron ganas de echarme a correr, pero me obligue a permanecer en mi lugar.

-¡Ah, eres tú!- Dijo la comadreja con cara de asco, la cual, por supuesto, le devolví.- ¿A qué te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?- no entendí lo que quiso decir, pero igual le respondí.

\- No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley. Supongo que tus padres pasaran hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.- Dije con una sonrisa malévola.

El pelirrojo se abalanzo hacia mí, yo estaba listo para recibirlo, pero Potter y Granger lo detuvieron y yo sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro, era mi padre.

Al mismo tiempo había llegado la comadreja mayor a calmar a su cría.

Comenzó una discreta discusión entre los adultos a la que no preste mucha atención, hasta que vi que mi padre desvió la mirada hacia una pareja que nos observaba con aprensión.

Tenían un aspecto raro, casi parecían… Mire de reojo a Granger la cual tenía la mirada gacha y las mejillas un poco ruborizadas por la mirada que lanzaba mi padre a sus padres.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me recordé que por ella solo debía sentir odio, nada de lastima o remordimiento.

Apenas había terminado de formular ese pensamiento cuando mi padre fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante y la comadreja mayor se le iba encima.

Cuando por fin lograron separarlos, el señor Weasley tenía el labio partido y a mi padre le había caído un libro en el ojo y se le estaba hinchando.

Después de devolverle sus libros a las Weasley menor, me hizo una seña para que saliéramos del lugar.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.- dijo mi padre gruñendo mientras se lanzaba un hechizo en el ojo para que desapareciera la hinchazón.

.

.

.

 _Espero que le haya gustado!_

 _Dejen sus comentarios! Recuerden que buenos o malos son bien recibidos_

 _Gracias por leer. :3_


	5. Regreso a Hogwarts

_HOLA!_

 _Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, moría de ganas por escribir esta parte, espero que les guste tanto como a mi._

 _No les quito más tiempo._

 _¡A leer!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5\. REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

Cuando regresamos a casa mi padre se fue a encerrar a su despacho y yo subí a mi habitación donde ya me esperaba mi nueva Nimbus 2001

Era increíble, negra y se veía de lejos que era más veloz que la Nimbus 2000.

Estuve a punto de tomar mi escoba y salir a probarla cunado recordé que de nada me servía tener una escoba tan genial si no pertenecía al equipo de mi casa.

Tenía que hablar con mi padre, seguro él podría hacer algo al respecto. Solo debía planear bien lo que le diría.

Quería planteárselo a la hora de la cena, pero con lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon no creí que estuviera de muy buen humor. Pero me equivoque.

Cundo nos sentamos a la mesa, mi padre parecía radiante de felicidad.

Creo que en toda mi vida nunca lo había visto así.

\- Nuestra vida está a punto de cambiar, cariño.- Dijo, dirigiéndose a mi madre.- Todo está saliendo con forme al plan, ya está todo listo, ahora solo falta esperar.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba mi padre y creo que mi madre tampoco porque solo dijo:

\- Me alegra, querido.

Sin dudarlo más, inicie con mi pequeño plan.

-Gracias por mi nueva escoba, padre, esta increíble.- Dije con una emoción que no tuve que fingir.

Mi madre alzo las cejas.

\- ¿Le compraste una escoba nueva?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Se lo ha ganado, obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones este año y espero que sean un gran incentivo para que mejoren.- Me lanzo una mirada significativa y yo cuadre los hombros.

\- Lo serán, padre.

Deje caer mis hombros y solté un suspiro apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- pregunto mi madre.

\- No es nada, madre, es solo que me gustaría estar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin para poder darle una buen uso a la escoba que me regalo mi padre.

\- ¡Oh, cariño!- comento mi madre – no te apenes, este año ya podrás hacer las pruebas para poder estar en el equipo y con seguridad te elegirán, eres muy bueno jugando.

\- Lo sé, pero dudo que me escojan, el capitán es Marcus Flint y el siempre favorece a sus amigos para que estén en el equipo.

\- ¿Flint? ¿El hijo de aquel inepto Ernest Flin?

\- Si

\- Los invitare mañana a comer, tengo algunas cosas que platicar con Ernest, mientras, puedes jugar Quidditch con su hijo y tal vez después también hable un poco con él.

Mi madre le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a mi padre, que él ignoro.

Tanto ella como yo sabíamos lo que esa visita significaba.

A partir de mañana yo sería parte del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

0o0o0o0o0o

El regreso a Hogwarts fue bastante tranquilo, por algún extraño milagro, Pancy no me había molestado en todo el camino y pude disfrutar tranquilamente de una partida de ajedrez mágico con Theo y una de Naipes explosivos con Blaise.

Cunado fue el turno de que ellos jugaran, yo me dedique a leer un libro.

Intentaba desesperadamente distraerme para evitar pensar.

No quería pensar en lo que implicaba aquella historia que me había contado mi padre acerca de la cámara secreta, ni por qué estaba tan feliz, repitiendo que nuestras vidas cambiarían y que el mundo mágico por fin seria como debe ser.

Tampoco quería pensar en Potter y su sequito, en especial no quería pensar en ella.

Esa niña que, exactamente hace un año atrás, creí que sería una gran amiga ya que era inteligente y diferente al resto de las niñas, aquella niña que tenía todo aquello que debe tener alguien para merecer mi amistad.

Tampoco quería pensar en que esa niña me hacía enojar con solo verla y ni siquiera sabía por qué, que con el simple hecho de tenerla cerca me era imposible no molestarla de alguna forma solo para recibir esa pequeña mirada llena de furia.

Tampoco quería pensar en su sonrisa cálida, aquella sonrisa que solo les dedicaba a sus amigos, aquella sonrisa que sabía que nunca me dedicaría a mí.

Y definitivamente no quería pensar en que, cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener de hacer las paces con ella había quedado completamente hecha trizas, porque, yo era un Malfoy, y ella… y ella una sangre sucia…

Cerré mi libro de golpe y lo lance al asiento.

\- Voy por algo de comer.- le informe a mis acompañantes y salí en busca del carrito de dulces.

En realidad no tenía hambre, así que solo me dedique a caminar por el pasillo del tren, cuando una abundante melena llamo mi atención.

Era Granger que estaba en un compartimento con Longbottom y la mini Weasley.

Se me hizo raro que no estuviera con San Potter y la comadreja Weasley, pero no verla con ellos me alegro un poco.

Cuando regrese a mi compartimento encontré a Pancy contándole algo muy animadamente a Theo y a Blaise y fue este último quien me dio la noticia.

\- ¡Eh, Draco, hay buenas noticias! Parece que ni Potter ni Weasley no vendrán a Hogwarts este año.

La noticia me tomo por sorpresa y no pude evitar reflejarlo en mi rostro.

\- Parece que ninguno abordo el tren, nadie los ha visto por ningún lado.- Continuo Theo, con un tono tranquilo.

\- Si - terceo Pancy.- Granger ha estado buscándolos como loca, pero no aparecen.

Decidí ignorar el último comentario de Pancy.

\- Es una lástima.- Dije, arrastrando las palabras.- me habría encantado humillarlo un poco en el campo de Quidditch.

\- Debiste incluirnos en el equipo.- Se quejó Blaise por centésima vez.

Yo volví a mi lectura, ignorando su queja, Pancy se fue (gracia a Merlín) y Theo y Blaise volvieron a su juego.

Sin Potter y Weasley en Hogwarts, este año pintaba para ser bueno para mí. O eso creí.

La cena de bienvenida fue bastante normal, la selección de los de primero no fue tan interesante. La mini Weasley se quedó en Gryffindor y la novedad en Slytherin era Astoria Greengrass, la hermana pequeña de Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne era de mi edad, muy bonita e igual de odiosa. Astoria era igual de linda que su hermana pero parecía ser más amable.

La pequeña Greengrass se sentó junto a mí y yo la recibí con cortesía, lo que hizo que tanto Pancy como Daphne rechinaran los dientes.

Astoria resulto ser muy agradable, bastante inteligente y le fascinaba leer, incluso me recordó un poco a…

Dirigí una mirada hacia la mesa de los leones y pude notar que el plato de Granger estaba casi intacto, perecía más dedicada a hacer papilla su comida que a comerla y lanzaba muy seguido miradas hacia la puerta, pero Potter y Weasley nunca aparecieron.

A la mañana siguiente no se hicieron esperar los murmullos cuando Potter y Weasley entraron por la puerta del gran comedor.

Ya todos sabían que, de alguna forma, ese par se las había arreglado para llegar al colegio en un auto volador.

Admito que estaba decepcionado porque no los expulsaran, aunque sabía que no lo harían. Dumbledore jamás expulsaría a su adorado San Potter.

Esa mañana Weasley había recibido un vociferador y todos en la mesa nos estábamos muriendo de risa.

Esa misma tarde un niño de primero quería una foto con Potter y yo no desaproveche la oportunidad para molestarlos.

Toda la semana me divertí molestando a Potter y a la comadreja. Con Granger no me había metido mucho, solo de vez en cuando algún _"quítate de mi camino sabelotodo"._ Pero el sábado en la mañana eso cambio.

Ese día teníamos entrenamiento de Quidditch después del desayuno.

Flint dijo que necesitaba entrenar desde ya, e insistió en que todos llevaran sus nuevas escobas para que nos acopláramos bien al ritmo de las Nimbus 2001.

Aquello se me hizo absurdo ya que esas escobas son muy fáciles de manejar, pero cuando llegamos al campo entendí las razones de Flint. Los de Gryffindor estaban entrenando.

El capitán de los leones no tardo en bajar para enfrentar a Flint.

-¡Flint!- grito-, es nuestro turno de entrenar. ¡Así que ya se pueden largar!

\- Hay bastante espacio para todos, Wood.- para este momento, todo el equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba frente a nosotros.

\- ¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! – dijo Wood, con el rostro rojo de rabia.

\- ¡Ah! –Dijo Flint-, pero nosotros tenemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. _Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de Quidditch debido a su necesidad de entrenar a su nuevo buscador._

\- ¿Tiene un buscador nuevo? –pregunto Wood, parecía preocupado-. ¿Quién es?

El resto del equipo se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y yo avance con la barbilla en alto.

\- ¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? –pregunto uno de los gemelos Weasley, a quien ni siquiera me digne en mirar.

\- Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy. –dijo Flint, no pude evitar sonreír de lado. Y todos en sincronía presentamos nuestras escobas.

Ver las caras de aquellos perdedores fue lo mejor de la vida. Los ojos casi se les salían y todos tenían la boca abierta.

En aquel momento estaba feliz de que Potter siguiera en la escuela, solo al ver su expresión, cuando vio las escobas, hacia que todo valiera la pena.

\- Miren –dijo Flint, sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Invaden el campo.

Granger y Weasley se dirigían hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto la comadreja a Potter-. ¿Por qué no juegan? ¿Y que hace ese aquí?

Pude ver como miraba mi túnica de Quidditch.

\- Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley. –Dije, con orgullo-. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.

La cara de Weasley fue mucho mejor que la de Potter.

\- Son buenas, ¿eh? –Dije con malicia-. Pero quizá el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podrían subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pagaría por ellas.

Las carcajadas de mi equipo no se hicieron esperar.

\- Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su entrada. –Dijo Granger-. Todos entraron por su esfuerzo.

Escucharla decir eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre, de nuevo se sentía con el derecho de juzgarme.

El día que Flint fue a mi casa me vio jugar y decidió que podía estar en el equipo, como agradecimiento mi padre les compro las escobas, no fue un soborno. Bueno… quizá al principio esa era la idea de mi padre, pero al final no fue así, de verdad entre al equipo por mis propios méritos.

Esa maldita niña no tiene derecho a juzgarme ¡no me conoce! Todo lo que sabe de mi es lo que yo le dejo saber. Pero no por eso puede sacar sus conclusiones y mucho menos mirarme con desaprobación.

Me miraba como si fuera basura, ¡Ella no podía mirarme así! ¡Ella menos que nadie!

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia. –dije con todo el odio del que fui capaz.

El segundo después se escuchó el sonido de sorpresa de todo los Gryffindor y Flint tuvo que ponerse enfrente mío para que los gemelos Weasley no me atacaran.

Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo sentir culpable.

Fueron los ojos de ella, esos ojos que un momento atrás me miraban con desaprobación, ahora me miraban con dolor, se habían formado pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por salir.

Ver que estaba a punto de llorar por mi culpa hizo que todo en mi interior se retorciera.

En ese momento, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí arrepentimiento.

.

.

.

 _Así acabo! :O_

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Una notita:_

 _Creo que ya les había comentado alguna vez que intento ir más o menos de acuerdo a los libros, pero, como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí hice un pequeño cambio guiándome un poquito más en la película._

 _Como (casi) todos saben en el libro Hermione no sabía lo que significaba Sangre Sucia. Pero en la película si lo sabe, y para darle más emoción decidí quedarme con esa parte de la película._

 _Espero que le haya gustado._

 _Dejen sus comentarios :3_


	6. Una Nota de Disculpa

**_He vuelto!_**

 _ **Después**_ ** _de una larga ausencia he vuelto con nuevo cap!_**

 ** _Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero entre escuela, tareas y trabajo no tenia ni tiempo de pensar._**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten!_**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

De pronto un montón de pensamientos asaltaron mi mente.

¿Acababa de sentir arrepentimiento? ¿Yo?

¿Un Malfoy había sentido arrepentimiento? ¿Eso era siquiera posible?

Tenía que ser una broma, yo no podía arrepentirme y menor por…

…por ella.

De reojo vi una varira asomándose por debajo del brazo de Flint, y un segundo después Weasley estaba en el suelo escupiendo babosas.

El shock desapareció tan rápido como llego y sin poder soportarlo más caí de rodillas y me destornille de risa.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Potter y Granger corriendo hacia el pelirrojo, pero no les preste atención, Weasley vomitando babosas me impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

.

.

.

Para la hora de la comida ya todo Slytherin sabía que Hermione era una sangre sucia.

Y yo aún me sentía confundido por aquella opresión en mi pecho.

¿Realmente era arrepentimiento?

Aunque así lo fuera, nunca lo aceptaría, al menos no en público.

Tampoco es que tuviera mucho de que arrepentirme ¿no?

No dije mentiras ni nada por el estilo, Granger es una sangre sucia y yo no hice más que comunicarlo, y eso no es algo por lo que deba arrepentirme.

De esta forma convencía a mi mente de que no había hecho nada malo. Pero mi pecho aun se sentía incómodo.

\- ¡Eh, Draco!- sentí una palmada en la espalda. Eran Blaise y Theo- Vamos a la biblioteca, ¿nos acompañas?

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no?- Dije mientras me levantaba y me adelantaba un par de pasos.

La biblioteca estaba vacía cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a la mesa más alejada de la señora Prince y comenzamos una partida de naipes explosivos y una charla sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-¿Han visto la cara de los Gryffindor cuando vieron las escobas?- Pregunto Blaise emocionado.

-Jamás la olvidaré.- Respondí con una carcajada.

-¡Y Weasley vomitando babosas!- Volvió a hablar Blaise.

Esta vez también Theo rio.

-Pero, Draco, ¿Cómo supiste que Granger es una sangre sucia?

Pregunto Blaise, esta vez más serio.

-Era lógico.- Respondió Theo

-¿Por qué?

-Espera…- Hable antes de que Theo respondiera.- ¿Tú lo sabias?- le lance una mirada acusadora.

-Lo sospechaba.- Dijo con calma.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar Blaise

-¿Acaso conoces algún mago o bruja llamado Granger?- Pregunte con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

Los ojos de Blaise se iluminaron al comprender.

-Si tú lo sabias ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- me dirigí acusadoramente a Theo.

-Solo lo sospechaba,- se defendió.- nunca me interese por comprobarlo.

-Pero entonces…- Blaise se acercó como si fuera a contarnos un secreto. -¿Creen que la sangre sucia haga trampa?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte.

-Pues ya sabes, no es lógico que una sangre sucia sea tan buena en la magia.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- argumente – digo… es lo más lógico ¿no? ¿De qué otra forma seria mejor que yo? – dije, recargándome en mi asiento.

-No lo sé.- Dijo con calma Theo.- Ella lee mucho, he notado que siempre está en la biblioteca.

-Pues eso no es la gran cosa, aprenderse un montón de libros de memoria no es un talento mágico.- respondí molesto.

-Se llama estudiar.- dijo Theo.- Deberías intentarlo. Si a Granger le ayuda, tal vez a ti te sirva.

-Yo no necesito estudiar.- le dirigí una fría mirada.- A diferencia de esa sangre sucia yo sí nací con magia.

-Ella también. De lo contrario no estaría aquí.

-¿La estas defendiendo?- Me levante con brusquedad.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- respondió tranquilo.

Theodore Nott era una de las pocas personas que consideraba un verdadero amigo, era el único que no se dejaba intimidar por mi apellido, y eso era algo que me agradaba. Era el único que estaba a mi altura en una discusión, pero no era idiota, sabía que no era conveniente hacerme enojar.

-Ten cuidado, Theo.- dije, volviendo a mi asiento.

-Eemmm… - Dijo Blaise, aclarándose la garganta.- ¿Ya han terminado toda la tarea? - Pregunto en un obvio intento por cambiar el tema.

Yo sonreí de lado.

-Obviamente ¿Acaso tú no?

-¡Claro que sí!... Bueno… casi…. Me falta la de Sprout, pero… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber cómo se descubrió la mandrágora?

-¿Has probado buscar en un libro de Herbologia?- Comento Theo

-¿Y dónde se supone que voy a encontrar un libro que hable de mandrágoras?

Theo y yo miramos alrededor haciendo evidente que estábamos en una biblioteca.

Blaise se puso rojo.

-¡Vale! ¿Qué libro han usado ustedes?

-Mmm… no recuerdo el nombre.- Dije reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Blaise miro a Theo

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo.- Hizo un falso gesto de lamento.

- _100 accidentes que revolucionaron la magia_.- dijo una pequeña voz a nuestras espaldas. No necesite volearme para saber quién era, pero aun así lo hice y vi a Granger, dándonos la espalda, acomodando un montón de libros.- Es de ahí de donde yo lo he sacado, trae la historia completa, creo que te será…

Pero lo que sería ya no lo supimos, porque en ese momento se giró y por su expresión sorprendida pude imaginar que no había notado que éramos nosotros quienes hablábamos.

Quedo asombrada por unos segundos, pero en cuanto me vio, su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Acostumbras escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Granger?

Ella me ignoro por completo y dejo un libro sobre la mesa.

-Aquí encontraras lo necesario.- Dijo, dirigiéndose a Blaise.

Él observaba el libro con cara de idiota y tuve que darle una patada bajo la mesa para que reaccionara.

-No necesito nada de ti, sangre sucia. Dijo mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar el libro, pero Theo se le adelanto.

-Yo si lo quiero, podría serme de ayuda.-

Blaise y yo lo observamos con la boca abierta, y entonces lo vi, fue tan rápido que podría no haber sucedido, pero se lo que vi, y yo no me equivoco.

Theodore le había giñado un ojo a Granger.

Sin pensarlo me levante, tome el libro y lo arroje al suelo.

-No lo necesitas Theo, nosotros no necesitamos nada ella…- me gire para encarar a Granger, pero ella tenía la vista fija en Theo, y en sus ojos pude notar una mirada cómplice.

En ese momento fue como si mi cerebro hiciera clic, ¡esos dos eran amigos!

Regrese la mirada a Theo, pero fue una mirada cargada de fuego, una mirada que Theo no podía ignorar, una mirada que le advertía que ya lo sabía todo.

Me senté con calma y dije con la voz más fría que tuve.

-No tengo ganas de discutir, Theo ¿podrías despedir a la pequeña sangre sucia, por favor?

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Blaise estremecerse.

Ambos sabían lo que mi actitud significaba "Haz lo que te digo y hazlo bien, o te la veras con los Malfoy."

Observe con deleite el conflicto en la cabeza de Theo, hasta que se agacho a recoger el libro y se lo lanzo a la sangre sucia.

-Ya lo oíste Granger, no necesitamos nada tuyo- Yo me aclare la garganta y le lancé una mirada significativa. Theo trago saliva antes de decir- Largo de aquí, maldita sangre sucia.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa mire a Granger y encontré justo lo que esperaba.

Tenía la vista fija en Theo y sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pero no eran lágrimas de odio, como las que me dedicaba a mí, eran lágrimas de dolor, era obvio que se sentía traicionada, y aquello me hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

Granger se mordió el labio antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

Se formó un largo silencio que yo rompí después de varios minutos.

-Iré a la sala común a descansar, los veo luego.

Ser un Malfoy tiene sus ventajas, mi padre logro crearse una reputación entre los mortifagos y todos creían que yo sería igual y era bueno aprovecharme de eso cada que podía.

Poco antes de llegar a las mazmorras unos ojitos llorosos inundaron mis pensamientos, unos ojitos llenos de dolor, unas lágrimas que nunca serian para mí.

Todo lo que yo podía aspirar a recibir de ella eran miradas de odio y lágrimas de furia.

Pancy se colgó de mi brazo apenas entre a la sala y de inmediato me la quite de encima.

Me dirigí apresuradamente hacia la habitación, tome un trozo de pergamino y sin pensarlo mucho escribí:

 _Nunca quise llamarte… bueno… de la forma en que lo hice… por favor perdóname, no quise herirte, perdón._

Doble la nota y escribí su nombre, corrí a la lechuceria antes de arrepentirme, le entregue la nota a la gran lechuza gris que me regalo mi madre y le susurre:

-Sala común de Gryffindor, dormitorio de las chicas, segundo año, Hermione Granger.

 ** _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 _ **Pueden conocer la historia del descubrimiento de la mandragora aqui!**_

 _ **274806987-para-mi-beffi-miu**_

 _ **Es un Oneshot que escribio mi mejor amiga a la que amo con todo mi kokoro.**_

 _ **Eli bebé, te amo!**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	7. ¿Amigos?

**_NUEVO CAPITULO!_**

 _Por fin les traigo el capítulo 7._

 _Lamento muchísimo haberlas hecho esperar tanto!_

 _Espero con todo el corazón que este cap les guste tanto como a mí!_

 _Creo que quedo un poco cortito pero aun así espero les agrade._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Observe al ave hasta que se perdió de vista, tenía la cabeza completamente en blanco, no sabía que pensar o que sentir.

Mis pies se dirigieron automáticamente al único lugar donde sabía que podía estar completamente solo, la torre de astronomía.

Cuando llegue me dirigí al balcón y me senté en el suelo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que aun traía la pluma con la que había escrito la nota, me quede contemplando esa pluma como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, gire y gire la pluma entre mis dedos sin quitarle la vista de encima. No podía pensar en nada, solo en mirar esa pluma.

Unos picotazos en la cabeza me hicieron despertar de mi hipnosis. Era Apus, mi lechuza y venía con una nota. Mi corazón dio un brinco.

Con nervios tome la nota y la abrí.

 _Gracias por disculparte, eres el primero en hacerlo y de verdad lo aprecio, pero, ¿Quién eres? Temo que no puedo disculparte si no sé quién eres._

Sabía que fue un error escribirle, era lógico que se preguntaría de quien era la nota y definitivamente no le diría que era mía, lo mejor sería olvidarme de todo esto y no volver a escribirle nunca más.

Sí, eso habría sido lo mejor, pero no lo hice, en cambio me abalance al escritorio que tenía más cerca, busque un pedazo de pergamino y escribí.

 _Yo temo que no puedo decirte quien soy, de cualquier forma no me creerías si te lo digo, solo dejémoslo en que soy alguien que hoy se portó muy mal contigo y que está arrepentido por eso. ¿Es suficiente eso para obtener tu perdón?_

Apenas había doblado la nota cuando Apus la tomo y se fue. Era como si supiera que estaba pensando no enviarla.

Poco tiempo después llego con la respuesta.

 _¿Theodore Nott, eres tú? Te juro que si eres tú no te lo perdonare. ¿Por qué juegas así? Si crees que me moleste por lo que dijiste en la biblioteca no me conoces nada, lo que me molesto y me dolió fue el hecho de que te dejaras manipular por ese malcriado de Malfoy ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te trate así? No pienso dirigirte la palabra de nuevo hasta que te enfrentes a ese tonto niño._

Apenas termine de leer la nota la estruje y la lance lejos.

¿Malcriado yo? ¿Se atrevía a llamarme tonto? Era lo único que me faltaba, ¡que esa niña me insultara!

Respire profundamente y me tranquilice, al menos había algo bueno en la nota. No le volvería a hablar a Nott a menos que este se enfrentara a mí y yo sabía que eso no sucedería.

Ya más calmado tome otro trozo de pergamino y escribí:

 _Lamento desilusionarte pero no soy Theodore Nott, pero parece que realmente te afecto lo que hizo ¿acaso ustedes tenían algo… especial?_

Era una buena oportunidad para saber qué es lo que se traían esos dos y quizá también para separarlos de una vez por todas.

 _Somos amigos, si es a lo que te refieres, o al menos lo éramos antes de hoy. Él también me llamo sangre sucia hoy. Pero no lo hizo a propósito, de alguna forma fue obligado por Draco Malfoy y como ya dije eso fue lo que más me molesto, Theo no es de los que se deja tan fácilmente, o eso creí, tal vez no sea del todo su culpa, quizá Malfoy lo tiene amenazado de alguna forma, pero de igual forma, él debería ser fuerte y enfrentarlo. No es como que Malfoy sea mejor que el en hechizos, eso lo sé bien._

Arrugue un poco el papel al apretarlo de más. Debía contralarme si quería lograr mi objetivo.

 _No creo que eso sea un amigo, por lo que me cuentas no parece que Malfoy lo obligara, yo creo que Nott decidió entre tú y sus amigos de Slytherin y parece que ya sabemos a quién escogió. No intento ponerte en su contra ni nada por el estilo, es solo mi opinión._

Le entregue la nota a Apus, pero ella no se movió, solo se limitaba a verme con ojos reprobatorios.

\- No me veas así y ve a entregar eso.- Dije con tono severo. La lechuza me lanzo una última mirada de desaprobación y se fue.

Cuando volvió traía no solo la nota, sino también un pedazo de tostada. Sonreí al pensar que Apus se está llevando bien con Hermione.

Abrí la nota con una sonrisa y lo que leí me hizo sonreír aún más.

 _Tal vez tengas razón, supongo que los colores pesan más que la amistad para él, pero lo voy a extrañar, era un gran amigo, digo Harry y Ron no son malos, pero no les gusta estudiar y es frustrante hacer la tarea con ellos, y con Theo no era así, era divertido estudiar con él y eso es lo que voy a extrañar. Pero en fin ¿ya me dirás quién eres?_

Lo había logrado, al parecer Granger realmente no quería volver a saber nada de Theo.

Con una sonrisa aun marcada en mi rostro escribí.

 _Me gustaría mantener el misterio un poco más, pero si me aceptas quisiera volverme tu amigo. Piénsalo, te veo en la cena, aunque tú no lo hagas._

Una vez que Apus desapareció de mi vista me dirigí al gran comedor, por milésima vez no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger nada de lo que hacía tenía lógica.

Cuando entre al gran comedor pude verla sentada frente a Potter y Weasley, pero no les prestaba atención, estaba más entretenida recorriendo el comedor con la mirada. Con una gran sonrisa me dirigí a mi mesa, al parecer el intercambio de notas no terminaría esa noche.

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _Qué les pareció?_

 _Les gusto? :c_

 _Comenten cualquier queja o sugerencia, todos sus comentarios lo leo aunque no siempre los contesto ^^'_

 _P.D. Apus es el nombre de una constelación y el nombre se traduce del latín como Ave del Paraíso._

 _Por si se preguntaban de donde saque el nombre XD_


	8. El Ataque

**_Sorpresa!_**

 ** _Les traigo nuevo capítulo!_**

 ** _Espero les guste. Disfrútenlo!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seguimos intercambiando notas casi todos los días, nos contábamos todo lo que habíamos hecho en el día.

Mi parte favorita era cuando ella me contaba de "ese irritante Malfoy" que siempre la molestaba. No la había vuelto a llamar sangre sucia, pero igual me divertía molestándola, además, era una buena forma para que me prestara atención y era agradable saber que pensaba en mi al final del día, aunque fuera para maldecirme.

Cada que nos escribíamos ella no dejaba de preguntarme quien era y siempre hacia una pregunta estratégica para intentar averiguarlo. _¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De qué casa eres? ¿Compartimos clases? ¿Hemos hablado en persona?..._ Mis respuestas eran también estratégicas, para que no pudiera sospechar nada. _No hay mucha diferencia de edad entre los dos, si te digo que soy de Slytherin ¿me creerías?_ ¿ _La cena cuanta como clase? Hemos intercambiado palabras algunas veces._

Ninguna de mis respuestas parecía satisfacerle, pero eran suficientes para que dejara de hacer preguntas.

De eso modo llego octubre y fue cuando todo cambio, el 31 de octubre para ser más específicos.

Ese día volvíamos de la cena de Halloween cuando encontramos a Hermione, Potter y Weasley frente a una inscripción en el muro. Cuando vi lo que decía, se me helo la sangre. Recordé la historia que me había contado mi padre y el alma se me fue a los pies.

\- ¡Enemigos del heredero, temed! ¡Ustedes sangre sucia serán los siguientes!- lo grite sin darme cuenta y tuve que forzar una sonrisa para que creyeran que me estaba burlando, pero la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de miedo.

Le lance una rápida mirada a Hermione y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrazarla. Si la cámara había sido abierta, ella corría peligro.

Después de ese día nuestro intercambio de notas había disminuido considerablemente, su disculpa era que estaba trabajando en un proyecto con Potter y Weasley y entre eso, clases y tareas ya no le quedaba tiempo para nada más. Y por si fuera poco, en su última carta me conto que se había reconciliado con Theo Nott, al parecer él también estaba preocupado por ella y eso fue suficiente para que lo perdonara.

Así que entre todo eso, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, las clases, las tareas y mi preocupación por los ataques y tener que fingir que era feliz por ello, mi humor no era el mejor. Cada encuentro que tenía con Hermione era cada vez más agresivo. Al principio me limite a decirle en tono de burla que debería irse o ella sería la siguiente, pero obviamente ella no me haría caso y eso me crispaba más los nervios y más me frustraba no poder protegerla y mi única defensa era insultarla.

¡Bravo Malfoy! eres un genio.

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban cerca, pero yo no podría ir a casa ya que a mi padre le parecía mejor idea que me quedara en el colegio y lo informara de todo lo que pasaba.

Pero no pasó nada interesante, salvo que Hermione fue enviada a la enfermería. Cuando me entere de eso el corazón se me estrujo y no pude evitar correr a verla, por suerte no estaba petrificada, al parecer algún hechizo le había salido mal y tenía lo que parecía una cara de gato. Cuando regrese a la sala común tuve que justificar mi reacción y no fue difícil convencer al resto de Slytherin que si Hermione Granger había sido petrificada yo tenía que ser de los primeros en verla y por qué no, tomar unas cuantas fotos.

Hermione permaneció en la enfermería unas semanas y yo aproveche para reanudar nuestro intercambio de notas, era la única forma en que podía expresarle mi preocupación y mi deseo de que mejorara y ella me tranquilizo diciéndome que no era nada grave, solo había sido una poción que salió mal.

Me habría gustado visitarla, pero no tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo así que, obviamente, eso me ponía de mal humor.

.

.

.

Después de semana santa ocurrió lo que tanto temía: Hermione fue atacada.

Claro está que no me sentía para nada feliz, pero tenía que aparentar lo contrario. Hermione de alguna forma se había vuelto mi amiga y era lógico que me preocupara por ella, aunque no debía. Me estaba volviendo loco al no saber su condición y lógicamente no podía ir a visitarla. Intente verla en la noche cuando ya todos debían estar dormidos, pero siempre estaba acompañada o por Potter o por Weasley, esos dos nunca la dejaban sola, así que tuve que conformarme con escuchar a hurtadillas todo lo que se hablaba de ella para darme una idea de su condición.

Los siguientes meses fueron una tortura, la profesora Sprout decía que las mandrágoras estaban casi listas, pero la espera parecía eterna, y lo peor era el hecho de fingir que todo estaba bien, debía andar de aquí para allá fingiendo que no me importaba lo que le pasara, molestando a Weasley y Potter por la condición de su amiga, mintiendo sobre que deseaba que jamás despertara, cuando en realidad yo la estaba pasando igual o peor que ellos.

Jamás lo aceptaría en público y si me preguntaran obviamente lo negaría, pero creo que de echo la extrañaba, no solo escribirle, sino pelear con ella, ver su mirada de odio, esa mirada tan intensa que estaba reservada únicamente para mí, extrañaba verla en el gran comedor con la nariz metida en algún libro o con el ceño fruncido reprimiendo a sus amigos, extrañaba verla reír, camina, estudiar, extrañaba a Hermione Granger.

El único día en que pude visitar a Hermione fue el día que secuestraron a la chica Weasley, ese día todos estaban tan aterrados que nadie se atrevía a salir de su sala común, lo profesores estaban muy ocupados buscando a la chica y Potter y Weasley habían desaparecido. Así que esa noche me dirigí a la enfermería sin preocupaciones, ni siquiera me importo encontrarme con Flich, yo solo quería verla.

Entre con cuidado a la enfermería que, como sospeche, estaba vacía.

En mi camino hacia Hermione pude ver a Colin Creevey, Penélope Clearwater y Justin Finch-Fletchyer quienes también habían sido petrificados, pero claro, ellos no me importaban, seguí caminando hasta la cama donde se encontraba Hermione y al llegar ahí no supe que hacer, simplemente me quede parado junto a su cama observándola, en comparación con los otros tres, era la que tenía la expresión más calmada.

Después de alrededor de 5 minutos de estarla observando, reaccione y me senté en la silla que había junto a su cama, le tome la mano, estaba demasiado fría pero no la solté, solo la acaricie como si tratara de transferirle un poco de mi calor.

Permanecí con ella al menos una hora hasta que llego Madame Pomfrey, evidentemente quedo muy sorprendida con mi presencia ya que no reacción hasta después de un rato.

\- Señor Malfoy ¿Qué hace aquí? - Ambos sabíamos que la pregunta estaba de más ya que aún sostenía la mano de Hermione.

No respondí a su pregunta, solo me limite a mirarla con una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y desafío.

Al parecer la enfermera interpreto bien mi silencio ya que solo dijo.

\- No debe estar aquí muy tarde.- se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde vino. Yo tome su frase como permiso para quedarme un poco más y agradecí profundamente que no hiciera preguntas.

Me quede con Hermione una media hora más y me fui antes de que alguien más llegara o regresara Madame Pomfrey. Fue más difícil de lo que creí alejarme de ella, pero no tenía opción, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien más me descubriera.

El día que Hermione despertó pude por fin respirar tranquilo, la vi entrar tímidamente al comedor y no pude evitar sonreír, pero mi sonrisa se borró en cuanto la vi correr a abrazar a Potter, yo estaba feliz de verla, pero ella jamás lo estaría de verme, nunca me abrazaría como a Potter o me sonreiría como a Weasley.

La única forma en que ella me consideraría como amigo seria mediante notas y tendría que conformarme con eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 ** _Y así termina el capítulo y el segundo año._**

 ** _Tiene un final un poco triste para Draco, pero no encontré la forma de que él tuviera un final feliz y que coincidiera con la historia, ya que como recordaran mi idea original es hacer que coincida lo mejor posible con los libros, aunque sinceramente me está costando mucho trabajo._** _ **  
**_

 ** _Un saludo y agradecimiento muy especial para todas las que han seguido la historia._**

 ** _Ustedes son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo este fic._**

 ** _No olviden comentar, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos (juro por Salazar que ya les responderé!)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer! :3_**


	9. Gato Traidor

**SORPRESA! Después de taaanto tiempo estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo!**

 **Pero antes debo darles un aviso supeeerrr importante!**

 **Les explico: resulta que mientras escribía este capítulo se me ocurrió darme una vuelta por los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta de un gravísimo error! El capítulo 3 estaba incompleto! :O y ustedes dirán, ¿pero cómo es eso posible? pues debo confesar que cuando comencé a subir la historia no sabía utilizar muy bien esta plataforma y solía subir primero los capítulos a donde se me facilitaba más, eeeentooonces subía los capítulos aquí como dios me daba a entender y básicamente los subía aquí solo por compromiso ya que estaba más atenta a la otra página y pues nunca se me ocurrió revisar como habían quedado (lo sé! gran error!). Peeero el error garrafal ha quedado solucionado y ya pueden ir a leer el capítulo** _ **Enemigo Declarado**_ **completo y ya me dirán si al leerlo completo la historia cobra más sentido para ustedes =D**

 **Quiero enviar un saludo especial a** Pauli Jean Malfoy, **mil gracias por tu revew en todos los capítulos. :***

 **Tambien muchísimas gracias a** Lorena, Meg **,** ZGaraTurner, DRAMIONE FOREVER y Alice1420 por sus revews. **son mi inspiración para echarle ganas y no dejar el fic. Las amo!**

 **YA HE CORREGIDO EL CAPITULO Y YA TIENE COHERENCIA! GRACIAS** Pauli Jean Malfoy **POR HACERME VER QUE** **HABÍA** **ALGO RARO XD**

 **Y sin más que decir, las dejo leer. Disfruten!**

 **9\. Gato Traidor**

Ese verano fue bastante entretenido. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle iban casi diario a jugar quidditch, Pansy también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa, aunque generalmente estaba con mi madre ya que nosotros nos habíamos propuesto firmemente el ignorarla.

Las cosas con Theo habían mejorado considerablemente, aún estaba molesto con él, pero había decidido no darle importancia, una parte de mi sabía que era algo hipócrita recriminarle su amistad con Granger cuando yo me había estado escribiendo con ella casi todo el verano… aunque claro… ella no sabía que era yo.

Me reí al imaginar su expresión si se enteraba que era yo el chico al que le contaba todo lo que había hecho durante el día.

Ocasionalmente también visitaban la casa Daphne y Astoria Greengrass (aunque esta última parecía ir más a fuerza que de ganas)

En varias ocasiones escuche a mi padre decir que su casa no era un parque o una guardería, pero mi madre había argumentado que era lógico que todos quisieran ser amigos míos, además de que no eran niños cualquiera, sino los hijos de las mejores familias de Inglaterra.

A mí también me parecía bastante extraño que todos estuvieran ahí, pero no le di tanta importancia ya que a fin de cuentas me divertía, además de que ser el centro de atención nunca había sido algo malo. Como dijo mi madre, era lógico que todos quisieran ser mis amigos, a fin de cuentas yo soy Draco Malfoy.

Y para ser honesto, todos se esforzaban bastante por llamar mi atención, incluso Theo parecía un poco más interesado, y ¿cómo culparlo? era obvio que todos querían ser amigos del gran Draco Malfoy.

A mediados del verano tanto sus visitas, como mi ego aumentaron considerablemente, comenzamos a incluir más a las chicas, principalmente porque Blaise babeaba por Daphne, y Pansy no permitiría que ella se quedara con toda la atención y así, de a poco se fue creando mi círculo de amigos, o mejor dicho, admiradores.

Después de tanto recibirlos los elogios de Pansy y Daphne, dejaron de ser irritantes y comenzaron a hacerme sentir alagado y el hecho que todos se rieran de mis burlas hacia Potter y compañía solo hacía que mi ego aumentara. Deje der ser el líder por legado y comencé a comportarme realmente como el príncipe de Slytherin.

Esta nueva parte de mí hacia que me avergonzara del correo que intercambiaba con Granger. ¿Cómo era posible que el líder de las serpientes, el príncipe de Slytherin, el gran Draco Malfoy intercambiara notas con una sangre sucia? está nueva revelación hizo que nuestro intercambio de notas disminuyera, pero la otra parte de mí, esa pequeña parte a la que no le importaba su sangre, si no su inteligencia y madurez fue la que evitó que dejara definitivamente de escribirle.

Un par de semanas antes de que comenzaran las clases, estaba en el Callejón Diagon comprando las cosas que necesitaría para el tercer curso, aquel día mi padre tenía una reunión y no pudo acompañarme y mi madre decidió que ya estaba lo suficiente grande y me dejo ir con mis "amigos".

Aunque al final solo fui con Theo y Crabbe y Goyle ya que las hermanas Greengrass y Blaise ya habían comprado sus cosas y Pansy estaba enferma así que los deje comprando los libros en Flourish y Blotts y se me dirigí hacia la tienda de animales para visitar a un viejo amigo.

En cuanto entre a la tienda una gran bola de pelo se enredó en mis piernas.

-Hola- le dije mientras me agachaba para acariciarlo y el gato ronroneo ante mi caricia.

-Bienvenido.- me dijo Catalina, la bruja que atendía el local, quien hizo aparecer un banco, alce al gato y me fui a sentar.

-¿cómo has estado?- le pregunte al gato, quien me regreso una significativa mirada antes de recostarse en mi regazo.

Catalina se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y yo me quede acariciando al gato y rememorando el día en que lo encontré.

 _Tenía como 5 años y había acompañado a mi madre al Callejón a hacer unas compras, llevábamos una hora en la tienda de madame Malkin y yo ya estaba más que aburrido, así que convencí a mi madre de que me dejara ir por un helado, aceptó sólo porque la heladería estaba enfrente de la tienda, pero no llegue a la heladería ya que un maullido había llamado mi atención y no pude evitar buscar el origen del ruido. Después de estar buscando por aproximadamente 5 minutos encontré en un rincón detrás de unas cajas a un gran gato color canela quien después de observarme se acercó sin temor y se froto sobre mí._

 _-Eres muy feo.- le dije, pero aun así me senté junto a las cajas y lo acaricie. – Aunque no tanto como Porsha, es la gata de la abuela Druella, pero a diferencia de ti no tiene ni un solo pelo, esta toda arrugada y parece un puerco muy flaco.- el gato me observaba como si entendiera lo que le decía.- me tengo que ir o mamá se pondrá histérica.- deje el gato sobre el suelo y me puse en pie camino a la heladería, pero el gato me seguía de cerca. – no puedo llevarte conmigo, regresa donde estabas.- pero el animal me ignoro y continuo detrás de mí._

 _En ese momento pase delante de la tienda de animales y tuve una idea. Cargue al (entonces) enorme gato y entre en la tienda donde me recibió una joven Catalina._

 _-Hola cielo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

 _-Vengo a dejar este gato - dije soltándolo junto a mí - me lo he encontrado en la calle pero no para de seguirme._

 _\- Tal vez es porque le agradas.- dijo la bruja - ¿Por qué no lo llevas a casa contigo?_

 _Negué tristemente con la cabeza._

 _-No puedo, mamá es alérgica a los gatos, por eso la abuela tiene uno sin pelo, además de que mi padre odia a los animales, si llego a casa con él seguro lo hecha a patadas.- cuando termine de hablar el gato subió de un brinco al mostrador como aceptando que se quedaría ahí._

 _-ya veo, en ese caso, supongo que se puede quedar aquí hasta que encuentre una familia con la que pueda estar.- la bruja debió haber visto la tristeza en mi rostro porque inmediatamente añadió.- pero puedes visitarlo cuando quieras, de aquí en lo que se lo llevan, claro._

 _No pude evitar sonreír enormemente y me acerque corriendo al mostrador_

 _-pórtate bien, vendré pronto.- el gato volvió a bajar del mostrador para que le acariciara la cabeza y después de despedirme me aleje dando pequeños brinquitos hacia la puerta._

 _-espera…- me detuvo la voz de Catalina.- ¿Cómo se llama?- yo me encogí de hombros._

 _-pensare en un nombre.- dije y me eche a correr a la tienda de helados._

 _Después de ese día, cada que visitaba el callejos Diagon, me escabullía de mis padres para poder ir a visitarlo._

-Draco, es hora de irnos.- La voz de Theo me saco de mis recuerdos. Me levante dejando al gato con cuidado en el suelo.

\- Pórtate bien.- le susurre antes de dirigirme a la salida.

\- Adiós Crookshanks.- Dijo Theo dirigiéndose al gato.

\- Nunca entenderé porque le pusiste ese nombre

\- No lo sé, me gusta cómo suena.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

En el tren camino a Hogwarts mi actitud de príncipe aumento, y con esto, mis seguidores. Blaise y Theo no parecían muy contentos con el hecho de que, de pronto, todo mundo quisiera ser mi amigo, así que se mantuvieron alejados, decidí no darles importancia, ya se les pasara el berrinche.

Camine por el tren con la cabeza bien alta disfrutando de la nueva atención que recibía, cuando al pasar por un compartimento vi una familiar bola de pelo canela acurrucado en un asiento.

Me detuve en seco sin prestar atención a las personas que estaban dentro, por lo que ver a Potter y sequito me tomo por sorpresa, de pronto caí en cuenta de que no tenía una razón para estar ahí y mi mejor plan fue el fastidiarlos. Aunque tampoco es que fuese muy difícil meterse con ellos, bastaba con tocar sus fibras más sensibles y listo, los leones saltaban a defender su honor, Weasley era el más fácil de cabrear, solo debía mencionar sus bajos recursos y su numerosa familia, con Potter podía mencionar a sus padres muertos o el evidente favoritismo que Dumbledore le profesaba, pero en realidad no tenía que llegar a tanto, si me metía con Weasley inmediatamente saltaba él también.

Y Granger… bueno… ella era algo más complicado, ok sí, era una sangre sucia, pero incluso así ella era más difícil de provocar, lo que parecía tener más efecto en ella era meterme con su obsesión por el estudio, llamarla insufrible sabelotodo y ratón de biblioteca era lo único que hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de furia y debía admitir que me encantaba ver esa mirada dirigida exclusivamente a mí…

Detuve mis pensamientos antes de que tomaran un curso extraño y me di cuenta que seguía parado fuera del compartimento

-Bueno, miren quienes están ahí. El loco y la rata.- dije mientras abría la puerta. – He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano.- Le dije a Weasley quien era el más fácil de provocar.- ¿no se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?

Cuando la comadreja se levantó para encararme pude distinguir mejor el objeto canela que había llamado la atención, sí, era Crookshanks. Al mismo tiempo un hombre en quien no había reparado ronco.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunte refiriéndome más al gato que al hombre, pero Potter respondió.

-un nuevo profesor ¿Qué decías Malfoy?- Puse los ojos en blanco, sería muy estúpido pelear enfrente de un profesor, era obvio, pero en realidad no fue eso lo que hizo que emprendiera la retirada, sino que Crookshanks me estaba observando y no podía permitir que se acercara ronroneando.

-Vámonos.- les dije a Crabbe a Goyle y antes de salir le dirigí una mirada al gato esperando que entendiera mi silencioso " _me debes una explicación, gato traidor."_

En ocho años nadie se había interesado en Crookshanks, y ahora estaba con esos tres. Sonreí con ironía, el destino definitivamente me odia.

 **Y? qué les pareció? lo aman? lo odian?**

 **Dejen sus revews TODOS son bien recibidos :3**

 **Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o gramatical que se me haya pasado corregir.**

 **Las amo!**


End file.
